Shino
(Uncle) Yami Uchiha (Aunt) (Uncle) (Cousin) Gen Uchiha (Cousin) |rank = Jōnin |classification = |reg = REKAI-641539 |nature = |jutsu = Dawn of the Rising Sun Dawn of the Rising Sun: Execution Dawn of the Rising Sun: Fury Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Fire Funeral Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Lightning Release: Dragon Lightning Technique Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Lightning Strike Quickstep: Snake Fang Disturbance Strike Rising Dragon Fang Strong Fist |tools = Khanda Shuriken Wire Strings}} Shino (篠, Shino) is a shinobi born in Reikaigakure as the twin son of governing founder and the First Chiekage Shinzui Uchiha and noble lady Nakano Hyūga. Despite his lineage, Shino was born with no talent as a Shinobi and thus, trained extensivly to one day, become one of the most well known ninja in the current generation. Background Shino was born in Reikaigakure as the younger twin brother of Shinzō and the third child of Shinzui Uchiha and Nakano Hyūga. Despite being born to prodigious parents and having the blood of some of the most powerful Shinobi clans flowing through his veins, Shino was born with practically no talent or unique ability, unlike his older brother Shintoshi, his twin brother Shinzō and his younger sister Shinoka, whom he greatly admired as well as envied. With his parents also paying much more attention to the development of his other siblings, he inspired to train hard to not only gain equal footing with them, but also gain the recognition of his parents. Being in the shadow of his twin brother also caused him to develop a rivalry with his twin brother, despite the latter hardly ever acknowledging it. During his time in the academy, Shino regularly performed the worst out of anyone else in class, which often than not, lead to his teachers constantly comparing him to his siblings successes. His constant failures also caused people to doubt he was the child of the Chiekage, or he would ever turn out to be a successful ninja. It was also during the academy where he'd encounter his rival Ishimura, during a sparing match. As he, along with Shinzō were the best students out of anyone else, Shino imagined that beating him would prove he was capable than everyone realised. However, he was quickly beaten down by Ishimura. Seeing how much he resembled his own twin. He developed another rivalry with him. Though unlike Shinzō, Ishimura acknowledged the rivalry between him and Shino in a rather nonserious manner, jokingly stating that he was the "wall" that Shino must climb over. The two forged a great friendship, regularly sparring after the end of the day when neither of their parents were available. It would also be during his academy days that Shinzui would notice his development and start training Shino. After he graduated from the academy and became a Genin. Shino would be paired with Ishimura and Airiki Kōteki as a squad, assigned to Meiru Uzumaki as the squad leader. After many ranked missions, one which nearly put the entire squad's life at risk. Shino would participate in the Chūnin Exams, passing through the first and second part of the exams with help from Ishimura and Airiki. During the preliminary rounds, watched over by the Chiekage Shinzui himself. Shino was put against a young Genin from . Despite the rough start, Shino was able to beat him after a long drawn out match. His teammate Ishimura however was not as fortunate, being paired up against his twin brother Shinzō. Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Having lineage on his father's side. Shino possesses a natural affinity towards the element of . Though he wouldn't master his clan's signature coming of age technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique until the age of 16. Shino would work to perfect his skills in this particular nature, showing particular devastating results. His skill in the fireball technique is so high, he can alter the scope and the overall destructive capability of the flames, unleashing it as either a continuous stream of fire or a fireball that can leave a molten crater in its wake. He can also create multiple fireballs of varying sizes that can destroy obstructions with impunity, destroying reinforced earthen walls as well as evaporate water from the sheer heat produced from the flames. Bukijutsu Trained by his father in this fighting style sometime after becoming a Jōnin. Shino slowly worked his way up to become one of the most feared swordsman that Reikaigakure has ever produced. He wields the khanda, an unusual sword with great efficiency.